rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
MTV Films
1996 Logo: On a black background, we see a small MTV logo on the left and the word "PRODUCTIONS" is on the right. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the trailer. Availability: Very rare. Was only seen on the teaser trailer for Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. Editor's Note: None. July 26, 1996 Nicknames: The MTV Logo, The Static-Filled MTV Logo: On a black background, we see the MTV logo (with "MUSIC TELEVISION" intact underneath). In the "M'" is some animated static. When the static disappears, the "'M" in the logo turns into white. FX/SFX: The animated static, and the "M'''" turning white. '''Music/Sounds: The cockroaches singing the "Charge" fanfare and shouting "JOE!" Availability: Only seen at the end of Joe's Apartment. Editor's Note: None. 1996-2004, 2019-present Mtv 05.jpg Mtv 06.jpg Nicknames: The Astronaut, The MTV Astronaut Logo: We fade into space as we see an astronaut floating around from right to left. The astronaut suddenly comes close to the camera, and we see that the MTV logo is reflected backwards onto his helmet. We zoom into the reflection and out again to reveal the MTV logo (With "MUSIC TELEVISION" intact under it) with the word "PRODUCTIONS" below it. Variants: # Orange County was the last film to use the "PRODUCTIONS" variant. Starting with Crossroads in 2002, the word, "PRODUCTIONS" is replaced by "FILMS" in spaced-out letters. # In 2019, this logo was revived, here, the MTV Films logo that's reflected into the astronaut's helmet is just the post-2010 MTV logo next to the text "Films", all in white. The logo zooms out with a fisheye-esque effect. FX/SFX: The astronaut floating in space, the zooming in and out of the MTV logo. Music/Sounds: None or the movie's opening theme. Availability: Common. Can be seen on all MTV films from the era. It first appeared on Beavis and Butt-Head Do America and last appeared on Napoleon Dynamite. The revived variant first appeared on Eli. Editor's Note: None. 2005-2009 Nicknames: The Astronaut 2, The MTV Astronaut 2, The Astronaut Cinema Logo: We see an overhead view of Earth, which turns out to be a reflection on the helmet of an astronaut. The astronaut is one of many sitting in a movie theatre. Popcorn flies in zero-gravity. We then zoom out of the MTV logo (With "MUSIC TELEVISION" intact underneath) as "FILMS" zooms out underneath it. FX/SFX: The reflection and the zooming back, paired together with nice CGI. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: In Jackass Number Two, we can hear the astronauts laughing and chuckling as the logo goes. Availability: No longer current, but still very common. Can be seen on movies starting with Coach Carter and ending with Dance Flick. Editor's Note: None. 2007 Nickname: The MTV Logo 2 Logo: On a white background, we see the MTV logo (with "MUSIC TELEVISION" intact underneath). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on Jackass 2.5. Editor's Note: None. 2010-2014 Nicknames: The Astronaut 3, The MTV Astronaut 3, The MTV Flag Logo: We see an astronaut standing on the moon surface, near the flag with MTV logo. The shot with astronaut repeats three times from various directions, but finally it zooms into the flag, which constantly changes its surface and colors. Trivia: This was based on the very first MTV bumper, only with much cleaner graphics (as well as using the post-2010 MTV logo with "FILMS" appearing underneath). FX/SFX: The shot with the astronaut repeating, and the colors changing on the flag. Music/Sounds: A slightly rearranged version of the track from the bumper in which it came from. Music/Sounds Variant: In some cases, such as Justin Bieber: Never Say Never and Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, it's the opening theme of the movie playing over the logo. Availability: The logo first appeared on Jackass 3D and is seen on movies by MTV Films up to Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa .5. Editor's Note: None. 2013, 2015 Logo: We see several flashing shots of multicultural and multicolored eyes. When we get to the last eye, we zoom in onto the iris and several flashing lights are seen before the MTV logo slides up on a box with the word "Films" in it. Inside the finished product is a live-action shot of a cheering audience, possibly taken from an EDM concert. The logo ends with several flashing shots and we get to the last eye. Variant: On Project Almanac, the logo cuts off early. FX/SFX: The flashing eyes and lights. Cheesy Factor: This logo seems to be trying way too hard. Plus, it's probably not a good watch for those with epilepsy. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: First seen on the trailer for Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa (but the film itself uses the previous logo instead). The fully animated version appeared only on Project Almanac. Editor's Note: None.Category:Movie Section